Break a Leg
Break a Leg 'is the fourth mission in the mod. Objectives *Find a vehicle *Pick up Trey *Drive him to the hospital Script ''Lis walks up to Trey's house and finds Trey standing on the Roof, fiddling at the attic window of his house. Lis calls up to him, which gets his attention '''Lis: Hey, Trey! Trey: Oh, hey Lis! Lis: '''Uh...hey. '''Trey: '''Yeah. How goes it? '''Lis: I was gonna ask you something...but...what're you doing up there? Trey: Well...you see, it's kind of a long story- Lis: I've got time. Lis crosses her arms as Trey continues to speak Trey: Right, well, I ordered a large radio antennae from off the internet so I can hook it up to the radio in myy room so I can listen in on alien broadcasts. So, you know, I set it up, but it turns out I locked myself out of my window. Lis: Ha, dummkopf. *Idiot* Trey: Yeah, I'm a "dummkopf", whatever the fuck it is. Lis: Right...stay there, I'll find a ladder- Trey: No, no, don't get a ladder. I'll jump down. Lis: Ho...hold up. You're gonna jump down? Trey: Fuck yeah! Real ninjas do that all the time, and I'm a ninja- Lis: No, you're a conspiracy theorist who watched too many movies. Trey: What? Lis: Nothing. Look, just stay there, I'll get a ladder, you can climb down- Trey: No, I'll jump down and land on both my feet! Hell, I might even do a barrel roll while I'm at it- Lis: *Interrupting Trey* ''No-Trey, no. You're gonna break your legs or something- '''Trey:' No I won't- Lis: Yes you will. Trey: Watch me. T''rey jumps off the roof and ends up falling onto the front lawn. Trey screams in pain as Lis casually walks over to him and kneels over next to him'' Lis: What's the matter, broke your legs? Trey: No...my ankle's twisted...fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Lis: Told you- Trey: Fuck that! Lis: Need a ride to the hospital? Trey: Yeah, sure. The player gains control of Lis. The player is instructed to find a vehicle The player finds a vehicle. After finding a vehicle, the player is instructed to pick up Trey, who limps over to the vehicle Trey enters the vehicle. The player is then instructed to drive to the hospital. During the drive, a conversation erupts Lis: That was really fucking stupid- Trey: It wasn't stupid! Lis: '''You jumped off the roof after I offered to get you a ladder. If anything, it's your own damn fault- '''Trey: Of course it's my own fault. I didn't practice enough. Lis: If you want to jump off shit, get a...uh...zipline, or a parachute- Trey: I don't need no parachute. Because I'm a fucking ninja! Lis: '''You're not a ninja- '''Trey: Don't question the way of the ninja. I am a ninja! I am a walker of the shadows! A warrior of the night! I can karate chop you head in and smoke your life like a cigar- Lis: ''*Laughs*'' When you get your heads out of the clouds, I'll be right here on Earth. The player arrives at the hospital. Upon arrival, a short cutscene occurs Lis and Trey are sitting in the parked vehicle Lis: You want me to go in there, make sure you check yourself in okay? Trey: '''Thanks, but no thanks, Lis. I'll go in as one man and come out as two strong men! 'Later on, amigo. ''Trey exits the vehicle and limps into the hospital as Lis calls out to him '''Lis: '''Till next time, bud. ''Mission Passed ''